Denizens
Denizens are the inhabitants that the Explorer faces in her quest. Since the Explorer is disrupting what passes as "normal" for the Denizens of Eldritch, most aren't too happy to see her! A dead Denizen will remain as a corpse until looted, even upon exiting and re-entering a level. Loot includes artifacts, bullets, and keys. Once looted a corpse will disappear and the same Denizen type will respawn on that floor. Explorers must decide whether loot or relative safety is more important depending on their current needs of that floor. Survival Tips Take note that most of the sentient-seeming Denizens will notice when a fellow Denizen is killed, either rushing to inspect the corpse or coming for the Explorer if spotted. A suddenly-sniped target may be a useful distraction. Denizens are naturally noisy. It behooves Explorers to learn to discern regular, alert, aggro, and de-aggro sounds to determine their next action. One last bit of advice: if a Denizen has the right appendages and can fit, they can and will do the most terrifying thing possible: open unlocked doors. Dagon Deep One.png|Deep One Soggy Cultist.png|Dagon Cultist Shoggoth.png|Shoggoth 2014-02-13_00014.jpg|A Bug Deep One Found all over Dagon. These fishy bipeds attack by slapping the Explorer, dealing one damage. They move by hopping, very slowly. Deep Ones do not pose much of a threat to the Explorer. Their slow speed, low health, and low damage make them weak in combat. They're also quite loud, and make a slapping noise when they hop, which speeds up when they spot a threat. By listening for this sound, one can determine when a Deep One is coming towards the Explorer, even if they're not in view. Deep Ones are inspired by the creatures from HP Lovecraft's story The Shadow Over Innsmouth. Dagon Cultist Found all over Dagon. They attack by shooting fireballs at range, or punching in melee. All attacks deal one damage. While patrolling they chant to themselves, their footsteps audible. When attacking they make exasperated sounds and take a while to initiate their ranged attacks, so sprinting can easily evade or take them down before they start shooting fireballs. They are more dangerous than Deep Ones due to their ranged attacks and slightly faster movement, but they're still not very strong or durable. Bug Found all over Dagon. They attack by biting the Explorer causing 1 damage. They are low to the ground, hence very hard to see sometimes - but the Explorer can be alerted to their presence by the skittering sound they make while moving. This skittering increases in speed if the bug spots the Explorer. If the Explorer is oblivious to them being near, they can quickly deplete her health. They are unable to jump, so the player can make use of slightly elevated areas to dispatch of them at their leisure. When using a melee weapon, crouch down to hit the Bug easily and from further away. Bugs will attack any other creature on sight, even other Denizens. Although they do not attack one another directly, two Bugs "on top" of one another can cause one to damage the other instead! Flying Eyeball Found on levels 2 and 3 of Dagon. They fly around shooting fireballs at you. Flying Eyeballs make a distinct whooshing sound while idle and cry out while attacking and when attacked. They can be killed with a Dagger if unaware or engaged in close combat. Otherwise, it's safer to use the Revolver or another ranged weapon. Once they've seen you, Eyeballs will strafe sideways through the air and shoot fireballs about once per second. If you don't have a ranged attack available or have other enemies attacking you, it's best to flee and attack the Eyeball again later, once it's unaware or you have a ranged method of attack. Worm Found all over Dagon. They are low on the ground, make little sound, and move very slowly. When hit or near the player they scream, alerting other Denizens to the player's presence. They are unable to attack themselves. This creature appears to have been inspired by Cthonians, a worm-like creature in Lovecraft's works. Shoggoth ' Found on levels 2 and 3 of Dagon. They will also appear on level one in New Game+. These are large, blob-like beasts covered in eyes that constantly emit a smoke-like effect. They are invincible and deal 2 damage per hit in melee, potentially flinging their target away from them several squares. Their attack takes about half a second to start up before dealing damage, during which they cannot move, making them quite easy to evade. They move at a moderate pace, but have difficulty getting through narrow spaces or climbing; they cannot jump onto a two-block or higher ledge, making this the safest place to be. They will also not jump down too far of a height, despite being immune to fall damage, so a difference in elevation is the most effective way to avoid a Shoggoth. Be advised a Shoggoth will try to attack the Explorer if they are close enough to the edge of an elevated ledge, and can knock the Explorer off the ledge if they're not careful! This also applies to ladders and grappling hook ropes. Shoggoths will attack all other Denizens they encounter except another Shoggoth. Due to this and their invincibility, Shoggoths can clear large portions of the level for the Explorer. The sound of a Shoggoth roaring means that one is nearby, attacking other Denizens. They can easily be heard due to their gloopy, burbling sound as they move, a bit like bubbling tar. Shoggoths are referenced throughout H.P. Lovecraft's writings, notably in ''At The Mountains Of Madness. ''They are depicted as blob-like aliens that were created by, and eventually destroyed, one of the original civilizations of Earth. Nyarlathotep Sandy Cultist.png|Nyarlathotep Cultist 2014-02-13_00010.jpg|Mummy 2014-02-13_00012.jpg|A Creepy Statue 2014-02-13_00013.jpg|The creepy statue changes form when attacking the player '''Lizardman ' Found all over Nyarlathotep. They are twitchy and move quickly, sometimes dodging to the left or right in combat. They can spit fireballs, and if they get close enough they appear to punch. They deal 1 damage per hit. These are easily the fastest creatures in the game. Lizardmen are most effectively taken out from stealth, as they have a decent health pool and can deal damage both from range and in melee. Their dodging ability also makes them a bit harder to take down in head-to-head combat. However, they also make rather loud hissing noises at all times in addition to slow, deliberate footsteps, alerting the explorer to their presence and general location. This allows the explorer to more easily sneak up on an unsuspecting Lizardman for a quick stealth kill. These creatures may have been inspired by the Serpent People of Valusia, a rather obscure Lovecraft creation. '''Mummy Found throughout Nyarlathotep. They move at a medium pace and can be stunned, but are immortal; if defeated, they will be knocked out for a short period of time, just barely long enough to allow the Explorer to escape, before rising again. They deal one damage per hit. Mummies make distinct breathy sounds as they patrol, and upon spotting the Explorer will gasp and come running. Once the Explorer is out of sight or unreachable Mummies emit a long, shuddery sigh, indicating they've given up the chase. Mummies are not difficult to deal with directly due to their mediocre speed, large figure allowing easy hits, and lack of ranged attacks. However, they can present a significant nuisance due to their tendency to get right back up shortly after dying. The Dagger or Revolver can take out a Mummy in one hit, and Mummies also cannot jump nor climb higher than one block - this is especially helpful when in the presence of a spike pit. If the Explorer finds a two-block high spike pit with crumbling platforms above it, they can lure the Mummy over the pit and drop them in. Being unable to climb, the Mummy will be stuck in the pit, and remain relatively harmless to the Explorer. Be careful, for a Mummy can still try to hit an Explorer that is too close to them, even if they are trapped! Nyarlathotep Cultist The red version of the Dagon Cultist. The only difference between the two is that the Nyarlathotep version has slightly more health. Lizardman Statue These are statues in the likeness of the Lizardmen. They will attack the Explorer for two damage, but only once they have seen the Explorer, and the Explorer turns their back on the statue. They remain dormant until they notice the Explorer. At that point, a shower of dust bursts from them, accompanied by the sound of cracking stone. They will not move at first, waiting until the Explorer's back is turned. Once the Explorer has moved, they will teleport behind her and attack for two damage. Statues can only be destroyed with a direct Dynamite blast. The Explorer can use corners and solid doors to her advantage, as Statues won't follow her if there is no line of sight. Statues will also disengage if the Explorer moves far enough away from them. Flying Eyeball The same Flying Eyeball found on Dagon. Although they can appear anywhere, they seem to enjoy hanging around Sarcophagus rooms. Fire Bug Similar to the Bug, but a noticable shade of bright red. They have much more HP than regular Bugs and shoot rapid fireballs at the player in addition to biting when in melee. These Denizens, despite looking quite weak, are a major threat due to their ranged attacks, decent speed, and very small, hard-to-hit figure. They still cannot climb blocks, so standing on a ledge or using a ranged weapon from cover is the safest way to take them out. Just like regular Bugs, Fire Bugs will attack all other non-Bug Denizens. It is not unusual to come across a Fire Bug holding off one or more Mummies because the Bug's attack is much faster! Nightgaunt Similar to the Flying Polyp, Nightgaunts are stone gargoyle, aerial threats that will shoot projectiles when alerted to a hostile presence. Nightgaunts can be heard breathing throughout Nyarlathotep, which can be confused with the Mummies groans. R'lyeh Star Spawn These progeny of Cthulhu can often be found snoozing on the job. The Explorer can discern whether a Star Spawn is dead or sleeping by watching them for signs of breathing and listening for snoring. They awake from loud noises or when attacked and are momentarily dozy, allowing the Explorer to get in a few more attacks. They shoot green globes at range and punch? in melee. They also oftentimes come in groups. Star Spawn are quite dangerous due to their high health and damage. However, they're quite slow, and very susceptible to stealth attacks, especially when found asleep. If a Star Spawn sees the Explorer and there's more than a short distance between them, the best strategy would be to retreat behind cover and shoot them down with a ranged weapon. The Star Spawn of Cthulhu have been referenced in various Lovecraft works. Cthulhu Cultist These are green-robed versions of the Cultist found on previous worlds. They have slightly more health than the Nyarlathotep Cultist. Flying Polyp These abominations slowly float around and launch missile attacks, but have no melee attacks. They possess a very large amount of health and take multiple hits to kill (up to 6 with a Revolver). Their low gurgling call is a signal to locate them as quickly as possible; they make a higher-pitched cry when attacking. These Denizens are quite a pain due to their very high health and steady stream of ranged attacks. Upon being struck, Polyps will also be pushed back a significant amount due to their balloon-like bodies which can be a blessing or a curse depending on the situation. Polyps however turn slowly, meaning that catching one in an enclosed space with a melee weapon should allow for an easy kill as long as the Explorer strafes around them to avoid damage. Polyps also seem incapable of aiming down too far, so sitting underneath them will make the Explorer practically unreachable. The Flying Polyps are inspired by a race of the same name discussed in H.P. Lovecraft's The Shadow out of Time. Deep One The atmosphere of R'lyeh has clearly had a bad effect on the Deep Ones: they can be found scattered around the levels engaged in the activity of endlessly banging their heads against the walls. They never attack in this area, so be merciful. Fire Bug The same as encountered in Nyarlathotep, and with the same type of attack. Will still attack all non-Bug enemies. Splitting Bug Splittng Bugs are larger versions of the bugs encountered in the various worlds, with the exception that it cannot shoot projectiles like its Fire Bug counterparts. However, upon death, it will not only spawn two smaller bugs, but those two bugs upon death will split up into two even smaller bugs each. Endless Library The Endless Library is unlocked after completing the three above levels and obtaining all three Souls. The Endless Library contains all of the Denizens from all three main floors, making for some unique challenges when Denizens from different worlds appear together. Mountains of Madness Penguin Appears on floors 1-3, then later in 7-10. Penguins waddle towards the Explorer slowly and can easily be killed via kiting method with either the Dagger or Hatchet. Penguins have 11 hit points, and use melee attacks that deal 1 point of damage. In floors 7-10 penguins appear as white, or albino, and eyeless. This is only a visual change and their HP, damage, and speed are unchanged. Sometimes Penguins are found in combat with Elder Things. Albino Penguins are from Lovecraft's novel At the Mountains of Madness. Elder Thing Appears from the 1st floor onward until floor 7. A purple sea cucumber-like creature with five eyes, leathery wings, and sucker appendages. They have 7 HP and shoot blue-green fireballs that do around 2 damage each, but can't aim their ranged attack vertically, making them easy to attack from above or below. Elder Things turn very slowly making kiting them a very viable strategy. Sometimes Elder Things are found in combat with Penguins. Elder Things are inspired by the race of the same name (also sometimes called "Old Ones") in Lovecraft's At the Mountains of Madness. Bug The Bugs in the MoM expansion are grey (and appear pinkish from floor 7) but do not differ from their counterparts in books 1-3. Deal 1 damage and have 3 HP. Bugs can appear on any level with possible exception of floor 10. Bugs are sometimes hidden in Green Vases, so it's advisable to back away when breaking one or to break it from a distance to avoid being attacked. Flying Eyeball The Flying Eyeball in the MoM expansion does not differ from their counterparts in Dagon. They are occasionally found on floors 1-3. Mi-go First sighted in the much darker 7th floor, Mi-go are very dangerous crustacean-like creatures that charge after sighting you when they have a clear line of sight. The charge does 1 damage, however multiple Mi-Go's stack up the damage quite easily. They pause for a moment which is your critical time for attack, before turning around to charge again. After they are killed back away immediately as they release a green toxic gas (the same fumes released by R'lyeh's hazardous eye barnacles). The damage from the gas is immediate and whilst the effect seems to linger the damage does not; the gas deals one damage. Mi-go have 9 HP, but sometimes charge into hazards, especially tripwires, meaning they'll often be encountered in a damaged state. They share the same hissing sounds as the Lizardmen, but make clicking noises as they walk. Mi-go are inspired by the creature of the same name from H.P. Lovecraft's The Whisperer in Darkness. In that story, the creatures were actually fungi from the planet Pluto, only having come to Earth for its resources. Mountain Cultists Mountain Cultists begin appearing as of the 7th floor and surround your goal on the 10th. They vary in color including green, dark purple, or bright yellow and do not vary statistically from the other cultist variations. They all have 3 HP and deal 1 damage in melee combat and with their ranged fireball. Flying Polyp The Flying Polyp in the MoM expansion does not differ from their counterparts in R'lyeh. They appear on floors 4-6. Shoggoth The Shoggoths in the MoM expansion do not differ from their counterparts in Books 1-3. They remain invincible and deal 2 damage per attack. Shoggoths frequently appear on floors 4-6. The shops in the MoM expansion are staffed by blue-eyed Shoggoths. These are passive but will attempt to kill you if you steal their wares or attack them! Trick or Treat world Jack-o'-Lantern Cultists Jack-o'-Lantern Cultists do not differ from the other variation of Cultists found throughout the game. The Jack-o'-Lantern Cultists wear deep red robes but their head is replaced with a grim Jack-o'-Lantern. Other than this they do not differ HP or damage-wise compared to Dagon Cultists. Halloween Shoggoths Halloween Shoggoth behavior and attack do not differ from the normal Shoggoths in the game, but they do have candy corn teeth and orange eyes. That is, they're effectively a festive reskin of the normal Shoggoths. Their tricks are just as deadly though, so avoid at all costs! Asylum Azathoth Azathoth is an invincible black mass of bubbles, some of which having teeth, that will appear within the Asylum after the timer runs out, and will continuously chase the Explorer until they reach the next level of the Asylum. Azathoth is capable of instantly killing the player, and passing through solid matter, as well ascending and descending within the Asylum in order to hunt down the Explorer.